gleefandomcom-20200222-history
How Will I Know
How Will I Know is a song originally sung by Whitney Houston that is going to be featured in the 17th episode, Dance with Somebody of the third season. It is performed without music and uses only drums and snaps as beats. Lyrics Mercedes: There's a boy I know He's the one I dream of, oooh Looks into my eyes Takes me to the clouds above, mhhh Ooh, I lose control (Santana: Ooh) Can't seem to (with Santana: get enough ooh) When I wake from dreaming (Santana and Kurt: Ooh) Tell me is it (with Santana and Kurt: really love aha) Mercedes, Kurt and Santana harmonizing Rachel: How will I know? (Mercedes, Kurt and Santana: Don't trust your feelings) How will I know? (Mercedes, Kurt and Santana: Know) How will I know? (Mercedes, Kurt and Santana: Love can be deceiving) How will I know? (Mercedes, Kurt and Santana: Know) All: How will I know Santana and Mercedes: If he really loves me All: I say a prayer Santana and Mercedes: With every All: Heart beat, I fall in love Santana and Mercedes: Whenever we meet All: I'm asking you Cause you know about this things How will I know If he's thinking of me I try to phone but I'm too shy (Rachel and Kurt: Can't speak) Falling in love is all bitter sweet All: This love is strong Santana and Mercedes: Why do I feel weak All: Oh, wake me, Mercedes: I'm shaking (Santana: Ooh) Wish I had you (with Santana: near me now aha) All: Said there's no Mercedes Mistaking (Santana, Rachel and Kurt: Oooh) What I feel is (with Santana, Rachel and Kurt: really love aha) Oh tell me Rachel and Kurt: If he loves me Mercedes and Santana: If he loves me Rachel and Kurt: If he loves me All: If he loves me not (Mercedes: Ooh yeah) Rachel and Kurt: If he loves me Mercedes and Santana: If he loves me Rachel and Kurt: If he loves me All: If he loves me not (Rachel: Ooh) Rachel: How will I know Kurt, Mercedes and Santana: How will I know If he's thinking of me All: I try to phone but I'm too shy (Rachel and Kurt: Can't speak) Falling in love is all bitter sweet This love is strong why do I feel weak Mercedes: How will I know Kurt, Rachel and Santana: How will I know If he really loves me (Mercedes: How will I know?) I say a prayer (Mercedes: How will I know?) With every heart beat, (Mercedes: How will I know?) I fall in love (Mercedes: How will I know?) Whenever we meet (Mercedes: How will I know?) I'm asking you (Mercedes: How will I know?) Cause you know about this things How will I know? (Mercedes: How will I know) Videos Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel